1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally pertains to showerheads that are installed in a fixed location over bathtubs and in shower stalls. Specifically, this invention provides a protective bag and apparatus for retrofitting or installing an extendable and retractable showerhead at a location where a fixed showerhead currently exists.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Showerheads mounted in a fixed location on a wall above bathtubs and in shower stalls generally provide a limited shower experience because not all areas of the body are able to receive a direct stream of water from the showerhead for complete washing and rinsing. This problem is normally solved by purchasing an extendable showerhead with a hose that can be mounted on the current water supply pipe and used either in a position close to that of the previously fixed showerhead or removed from that position and held in the hand. This provides a direct stream of water easily directed to any part of the body for complete rinsing. A drawback of this arrangement is that when the showerhead is replaced to its storage position on the wall, the full length of the hose hangs down above the tub or along the shower stall wall. The hose is unsightly in this position and could be a obstacle or a safety hazard when entering or exiting the shower area.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,675,847 to Pierre discloses a “U” shaped hose retainer having a cavity for storing a sink sprayer hose. The retainer allows the sprayer hose to retract down into the cavity when the sprayer is placed in its stored position. The retainer prevents the hose from being exposed to under sink plumbing or items that may be stored under the sink. This hose retainer is not flexible and can be made from high impact plastic or light weight metals. The non-flexible nature of the hose retainer eliminates the possibility of retrofitting an extendable showerhead.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,349,428 to Nasr et al. discloses a hand-held shower attached to a hose which is concealed behind a shower wall during storage, but extends out of the wall when used as a hand-held shower head. Behind the shower wall is a solid housing securely mounted to that shower wall. The housing accommodates the hose when the hose is retracted into the wall when storing the shower head. The housing provides a drain at the bottom to direct any water leaks out to the outside of the shower wall to prevent water damage to the wall. The housing was securely mounted behind the shower wall when the wall was originally built.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,381,770 to Raisch discloses an extendable bathtub spout. This spout has an extendable hose attached to a water supply. The spout normally rests in a stationary base and can be pulled out from the stationary base when the user desires to use it in the extended position. The hose is stored in a cavity behind the stationary base. That cavity may contain an optional protective bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,470,510 to Nasr et al. discloses a pullout hand-held shower that retracts into a housing concealed behind a shower wall. This housing is solid with one or more external recesses to assist in mounting the housing to the wall. A drain is provided at the bottom of the housing to redirect any leaks to the outside of the wall to prevent water damage to the wall. This housing was securely mounted to the shower wall when the wall was originally built.
In all of the above patents referenced, none of them could be used to retrofit their disclosed devices to replace existing fixed shower heads with extendable shower heads. The devices disclosed in the above patents were built in and mounted when the sinks or bathtubs and walls were originally built.
In conventional shower head installations, the shower head is either fixed on a wall above a bathtub or on the wall of a shower stall. The need exists for a easy method to retrofit an extendable shower head located at essentially the same location as the fixed shower head without having an external hose hanging above the tub or adjacent to the wall of the shower stall when not in use. Further, this apparatus must include a means to prevent the hose from engaging obstacles such as wood supports or studs, wood splinters, nails, plumbing, electrical conduits and any other structural components that may exist behind the wall.